El amor de un deportista
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Sonic, Shadow y Silver son tres hermanos famosos porque han ganado más medallas en los Juegos Olímpicos. Entonces van a estudiar una secundaria donde conocen a muchos amigos, pero tres chicas han llamado en especial su atención. Historia escrita por: S.S.S. Hedgehogs y Amy Rose FanGirl
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta historia se nos ocurrió a mi y a S.S.S. Hedgehogs, esperamos que os guste, y dejad reviews (o S.S.S. Hedgehogs se encargará de vosotros XD)

Tres erizos estaban corriendo a tope en una carrera. Corrieron 100 m con vayas, el primero fue un erizo negro, el segundo uno plateado, y el tercero uno azul. Luego, en 200 m libres, ganó el primero el erizo azul, el segundo fue el negro y el tercero el plateado. Y en 3.000 obstáculos, ganó el primero el plateado, el segundo el azul y el tercero el negro. Los tres quedaron primeros en algo, y se hicieron muy famosos por ser los jugadores más jóvenes de los Juegos Olímpicos.

-Hoy estamos aquí, en el Estado Olímpico de Londres, buenas tardes, soy Scarlet Garcia, y estamos aquí para entrevistar a los ganadores de los Juegos Olímpicos.-Dijo una mujer que tenía una chaqueta naranja, una falda a juego y una blusa roja. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo y corto.

Ella y las cámaras entraron a uno de los camarotes que tenía tres estrellas pegadas en la puerta. Detrás estaban tres erizos, un negro con mechas rojas que se estaba mirando al espejo. Un erizo azul que estaba tumbado en una de las camas, y un erizo plateado que limpiaba sus zapatillas.

-Buenos días, señor Sonic, señor Shadow, señor Silver, queríamos hacerles unas preguntas.-Dijo alegre Scarlet. El erizo azul dio un salto de la cama, mientras que los otros dos seguían con lo suyo.

-¿Quien es usted?-Preguntó el azul.

-Soy Scarlet Garcia, reportera en directo y queríamos haceros unas preguntas.-

Los tres se quedaron mirandola.

-¿Está grabando?-Preguntó el negro.

-Desde hace rato...-Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Los tres erizos dieron un salto y se incorporaron.

-Soy Silver the Hedgehog.-Dijo el plateado haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Mi nombre es Shadow the Hedgehog.-Dijo el negro, serio.

-Y yo soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, dijo enseñando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

-Bien, ¿puedo haceros unas preguntas?

-Si, vale, pero rápido.-Dijo Silver. Salieron de la habitación y cerraron.

-¿Vosotros sois familia?

-Si, somos hermanos, aunque me avergüence.-Contestó Shadow.

-¿Quien de vosotros corre más?-

Ahí los tres empezaron a pelear.

-¡Yo!

-¡Que dices, payaso! ¡Yo!

-¡Lo que tu digas, faker azul! ¡yo!

-¡No me llames faker!

-¡Dejad de pelear!-Gritó Scarlet. Los tres se callaron.

-A ver...siguiente pregunta.-Leyó un papel que tenía.-¿Vais a estudiar una secundaria?-

Se miraron, pensativos, y después de mucho pensar, dijeron.

-Es posible.-Respondió Shadow.

-Tenemos que pensarlo.-Dijo Silver.

-Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que ir a pensarlo.-Finalizó Sonic, empujando a los otros dos dentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, y asta aquí la entrevista de los ganadores de los Juegos Olímpicos. Scarlet fuera.-Finalizó. Se alejaron de allí.

-Y bien, chicos, ¿que opináis?-Preguntó Silver.

-Que esa reportera tiene poca paciencia.-Respondió Sonic.

-¡Me refiero a que opináis de ir a la secundaria!

-Ah, eso...

-Iremos.-Dijo Shadow serio.

-¿Por?

-Porque lo necesitamos y será mejor que desconectemos y que aprendamos oficios para trabajar.

-Te has enrollado mucho, pero ¡está bien!-Respondió Sonic.-Chicos, ¡a la secundaria!

Continuara...

Amy Rose FanGirl: Asta aquí el primer capítulo

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: ¡Si no dejáis reviews os torturaré!

Amy Rose FanGirl: ¡Adiós!


	2. La Guiadora

Amy Rose FanGirl: ¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 2

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: A ver como lo has hecho...

Era el primer día de clase, por lo menos para Sonic, Shadow y Silver.

-¡Vamos a ver! ¿¡Tenéis todos los libros!?-Gritó Silver, histérico.

-Si, si, no seas tan pesado.-Dijo Shadow, pasando del tema.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos.-Dijo Sonic, mirando el reloj que había en la habitación.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Con tu súper velocidad llegarías en menos que luce una esmeralda.

-Solo lo digo por vosotros, Shad.

-¡Vámonos yaaaaaa!-Gritó Silver, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Vale, vale, hermanito, vámonos ya.-

Sonic, Silver y Shadow fueron corriendo hasta el instituto. Allí, pararon en la entrada.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿alguno se sabe el lugar?-

Los dos se miraron.

-Yo no.-Dijeron a la vez. Sonic suspiró.

-Necesitamos un guía...

-¡Hola!-Dijo una eriza. Los tres voltearon a verla.-Sois nuevos, ¿verdad?

-Si, lo somos.-Respondió Sonic.

-Yo os puedo ayudar.-Sonrió.

-Vale...me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog. El es Shadow the Hedgehog.

-Hola.

-Y el es Silver the Hedgehog.

-Encantado.

-Yo soy Claudia Rose the Hedgehog.-Ella era una eriza rosa, con el pelo por los tobillos, un vestido azul, una diadema azul y unas botas azules.-Venga, seguidme. Vamos a ver en que clase estáis.-

Los tres asintieron y la siguieron. En el pasillo se pararon, y Claudia miró unas listas en la pared.

-Estáis en mi clase.-Dijo finalmente. Los miró.-Seguidme.-

Los tres obedecieron y la siguieron. Entraron a la clase A. Allí había unos chavales hablando, luego estaban los empollones hablando por otro lado, también había chicas muy bien vestidas que se distinguían por "populares". Luego había otras hablando por otro lado.

-Claudia...-Dijo Sonic.

-Si, dime.-Volteó.

-¿Quienes son?

-Oh, bueno. Mira, aquellos dos chavales de allí son los terroristas de la clase. Son Scourge y Mephiles. Luego, allí, están el Team Chaotix, que son Vector, Charmy y Espio. Allí están Knuckles, Tails, Jet y Big. Luego en las chicas, están las pijas. Están...Sally Acorn...-Dijo con desprecio.-Mina Mongoose, Breezie Robotnik y Elise the Hedgehog. Luego están las populares, Rouge y Wave, pero son muy sociables. Y luego están mis amigas: Harriet, Cream, Cosmo, Tikal, Blaze y mi hermana Amy.

-¿Por qué hay grupos?

-Porque algunos se creían demasiado... "importantes"-Miró a Sally.-Para juntarse con otros...-Miró a Sonic.-En fin, ¿os presento a mis amigas?

-Bueno, vale.-Contestó Silver. Claudia los llevó con ellas.

-Hola Harriet.

-Hola Claudia.

-Mira, quiero presentarte a estos chicos nuevos. Son Sonic, Shadow y Silver.

-Hola.-Contestaron a la vez.

-Mmmm...nuevos, ¿eh?-Se acercó a ellos. Harriet era una eriza azul oscuro como la noche, de estatura media. Tenía un ojo azul claro y el otro color café. Tenía las púas cortas, hasta la mitad del cuello y también un flequillo que le tapa parte de su ojo celeste. Su ropa consistía en unos jeans y una blusa blanca con detalles azules, usa zapatillas rojas y guantes sin dedos del mismo color.-Bueno, entonces no me extrañaría que el primer día fuera un fracaso.

-¿Que? ¿Nos estás diciendo algo?-Dijo Shadow, desafiante.

-Puede que si, puede que no.-Se burló.-Seguro que no lo entiendes, ¿voy muy rápido?-

Shadow se puso rojo de ira. Sonic le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Vamos, Shadow, cálmate...-Fue interrumpido, porque Shadow lo cogió del cuello.

-No hagas que la pague con quien no lo tengo que pagar, Faker.-Lo soltó.

-Bueno...¿que tal si os presento a las demás?-Interrumpió Claudia. Volteó y miró a Amy. Se tiró a abrazarla.-¡Hola Amy!

-¡Hola Claudia!

-Mira, quería presentarte a unos amigos.-La soltó.-El es Shadow, el es Silver y el es Sonic.-

Sonic y Amy se quedaron mirando un poco.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Amy Rose! La hermana mayor de Claudia.

-Si.-Luego miró a Tikal.-Mira, Tikal, te presento a Sonic, Silver y Shadow.-

-¡Encantada! ¡Me llamo Tikal!-Dijo, extendiéndole la mano a Shadow.

-Emm...si, encantado.-Dijo cortado.

-¿Y yo que?-Dijo enfadada Harriet.

-Bueno, Blaze, te presento a Sonic, Shadow y Silver.-

-Ya sabes que no me interesan mucho los nuevos...-Contestó fría.-Pero igualmente, hola.

-¡Hola!-Saludó Silver.

-Bueno, chicos, las demás son Cosmo

-¡Hola!

-Y Cream.

-¡Un placer, señor Sonic, señor Shadow, señor Silver!

-Lo mismo decimos.

-Bueno, y ¿cual es vuestro grupo?-Preguntó Blaze.-Sabéis que tenéis que ir a alguno, ¿no?

-Si, bueno, vamos en el grupo de...-Sonic miró a los lados.-Vamos con ellos.-Señaló a Tails y compañía.

-Ah, buena elección.-Finalizó Amy.

Por la puerta entró el profesor. Era una especie de pájaro.

-Tomad asiento, por favor.-

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios. A Sonic le tocó a la derecha de Claudia y a la izquierda Amy. A Shadow le tocó a la izquierda Harriet y a la derecha Tikal. A Silver le tocó a la derecha de Blaze y a la izquierda Cosmo.

-¿Quien es ese, Clau?-Le preguntó Sonic.

-El es el profesor Storm The Albatross. A veces es bueno, y otras veces es malo.

-¡Callaos!-Gritó.

-Hoy está de mal humor...-Susurró ella.-Prepárate, Sonic.

Continuara...

Amy Rose FanGirl: Al fin entraron en la secundaria.

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: ¡Aparecí yo! ¡Harriet! :D

Amy Rose FanGirl: Yo también aparecí. Soy Claudia Rose the Hedgehog X) ¡Asta el próximo capítulo!

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: ¡Y dejad reviews! ¡Si no os las veréis con la furia de Harriet!


	3. El primer día de clase

[Tic tac . Tic tac. Tic tac….]

La hora de historia parecia interminable para los alumnos que escuhaban al profesor, sin mucha atencion a decir verdad. Algunos tomaban notas, otros miraban al profesor al parecer, escuchandolo, la mayoria trataba de no dormirse y algunos se divertian mirando las moscas que volaban en el salon.

Amy y Sonic tomaban notas de la "interesante" materia, la primera para poder estudiar para la hora del examen y el segundo para dar una buena imprecion a las erizas rosas…. [Sobre todo a la mayor…]  
Mientras que la menor de los tres se encontraba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo….

Blaze tomaba notas a una velocidad imprecionante, se podia decir que trataba de ser una alumna ejemplar, al tiempo que escribia miraba de reojo a su nuevo vecino el cual escribia algunos nombres y fechas y [nada mas]. Silver reia para sus interiores, al parecer la gata ignoraba que tenia exelente memoria porque su ojos expresaban sorpresa.

Tikal, como buena alumna, participaba y estaba atenta al profesor. Tomaba las notas que eran esenciales mientras que el erizo (Emo) trataba de tomar en notas todo lo que alcanzaba a entender, la equidna le mostraba de vez en cuendo sus apuntes. El erizo le agradecia con una timida sonrisa la cual era respondida por un [muy leve sonrojo…]  
La eriza azul, su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, trataba de prestar atencion y de no ceder al aburrimiento…

Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Espio, Jet y Wave eran los que escribian lo que el profesor decia que era importante, sus vecinos hacian que escuchaban…

[Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!]

-Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, ya pueden guardar e irse.

-AL FIN! –exclamo Harriet quien se gano la mala cara del profesor- es que la clase fue tan interesante que espero que la siguiente lo sea todavia mas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso señorita, ya que la siguiente hablara sobre la segunda guerra mundial. SALID!

Sin decir nada mas todos empezaron a salir del salon, direccion al comedor.

-Me muero de hambre! Espero que haya algo bueno hoy! – exclamo Amy

-La comida no suele ser muy buena aquí? – pregunto Silver

-Depende a que te refieres con "buena"-dijo Claudia ganandose una carcajada general.

En el comedor los grupos se separaron, las chicas por un lado los chicos por otro.

[Del lado de las chicas]

Sentadas con su comida charlaban de todo y de nada…

-Hoy casi llego tarde, si no fuera por mi despertador tendria varia horas de castigo – comento Tikal

-Imposible! LA ALUMNA EJEMPLAR, CON UNA HORA DE CASTIGO?! – exclamo Rouge, hoy habia decidido comer con ellas, se reia bien en ese grupo – Tikal eres mas buena que un angel, no creo que el profesor te hubiera enviado.

-Rouge tiene razon, todavia me pregunto como es que sigas soltera. –dijo Wave con indiferencia.

-No creoque eso dure mucho -comento Harriet, todas las miraron confundidas- lo digo por que la señorita angel tiene a alguien en vista… o mejor dicho en el corazon…

-Eso no es verdad! – Se defendio la equidna, roja a mas no poder ( como si fuera posible xD )

-Y ese sonrojo que se te aparecia cuando EL te sonreia?- ataco la azul

-QUIEN ES EL?!- Preguntaron sincronizadas las demas

-Shadow, el erizo emo y antisocial – respondio Harriet – A todo esto que piensan de los nuevos?

-Sonic se ve simpatico, no creo que sea del tipo "Accorn"- Dijo la menor de las Rose

-sus hermanos tambien, tampoco creo que sean de ese tipo…. Ni del tipo "Scourge"- Dijo Blaze

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Cosmo- Oigan, ya saben cuando va ha ser el baile de este año?

-Si no me equivoco sera en junio- respondio Cream- este año me propuse de voluntaria para la comida.

-Que bueno! Tu comida siempre es exquicita, espero que alguien se proponga para voluntaria- Dijo Rouge- lo digo porque Accorn quiere ser la organizadora.

-QUE?!- dijieron todas menos Rouge y Harriet. Esta ultima sonrio

-No se preocupen- la miraron extrañadas- cuando supe que la ardilla se propuso le pregunte al provisor si podria ser yo la organizadora y acepto!- todas suspiraron de alivio- pero tendran que ayudarme, no podre sola.

Las amigas se miraron entre si y sonrieron, Amy hablo en nombre de todas: -Cuenta con nuestra ayuda!

[Del lado de los chicos]

Comiendo y charlando, se presentaban para los tres hermanos.

-Y yo soy Tails.-Dijo el último.

-Encantados de conoceros.-Dijo Silver, mientras los otros dos seguían comiendo.

-¿Os han informado del baile?

-¿Baile? ¿Que baile?-Dijo Sonic, levantando la cabeza.

-El baile de este de año. Necesitareis pareja, ese es el punto.-Respondió Jet.-¿Queréis pedirle a alguien en especial que sea vuestra pareja?-

Los tres se sonrojaron. Voltearon para ver a las chicas, pero no pudieron, puesto que los fans los rodearon.

-¿¡Que hacéis vosotros aquí!?-Gritó Shadow.

-¡Quiero un autógrafo tuyo!-Dijo un fan.

-¡Queremos autógrafos!-Dijeron todos a la vez.

Continuara...

Amy Rose FanGirl: Este capítulo lo escribió S.S.S. Hedgehogs.

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Excepto la conversación de los chicos.

Amy Rose FanGirl: la conversación de los chicos la escribí yo X) dejad reviews! Adiós!


	4. A la enfermería!

Riiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiing

Sonó la alarma de entrada. Era la clase de arte. Fueron entrando a clase por grupos, dejando al final a la profesora. Todos entraron, y aprovecharon para hablar.

-Entonces, ¿que os parecen los nuevos?-Le dijo Sally a las de su grupo.

-Bueno, no les veo muy interesantes.-Respondió Elise.

-El negro estaría bien.-Dijo Breezie.

-El plateado no está tan mal.-Decía Mina.

-Y el azul, ese si que está bueno.-Respondió Sally.

-Chicas, ¿os dais cuenta de lo que estáis hablando? ¡son demasiado malos para nosotras!-Se defendió Elise.

-Elise tiene razón.-Confesó Mina.-Somos demasiado lindas.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Sally acariciando su pelo.

En esto, entró la profesora. Era una coneja muy parecida a Cream, pero más alta y con un vestido morado.

-Buenos días, señorita Vanilla.-Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Buenos días chicos.-Sonrió ella. Se dio cuenta de que faltaban tres alumnos.-¿Donde están los nuevos?-Preguntó. La puerta se abrió de par en par, Shadow cayó al suelo, encima cayó Silver y por último cayó Sonic. A los tres le daban vueltas los ojos, estaban mareados, además de que tenían pintalabios por toda la cara, también tenían los guantes pintados de rotulador, bolígrafo ect, y también tenían las zapatillas medio rotas.

-Estamos...aquí...-Dijeron a la vez. La profesora se asustó al ver el estado de los jóvenes. Rápidamente se arrodilló y les ayudó. Cogió del brazo a Silver.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¿¡estáis bien!?-Gritó sacudiéndolo.-¿¡Podría alguien acompañarlos a enfermería!?-Gritó. Amy, Blaze y Tikal se levantaron.

-¡Ya vamos nosotras, señorita Vanilla!-Dijeron a la vez. Vanilla suspiró de alivio, siempre podría fiarse de esas chicas. Blaze cogió a Silver de los brazos y le ayudó a caminar. Tikal le dio las manos a Shadow, y se fijó en que Harriet le miraba pícara. Tikal se sonrojó, pero siguió ayudando a Shadow. Luego Amy se pasó un brazo de Sonic por el cuello, y le ayudó a caminar. Se fijó como Claudia le guiñaba un ojo, eso hizo que se ruborizase.

Las tres los llevaron a la enfermería.

-¿Por qué estarán así?-Preguntó Blaze, mientras esperaban en la sala de espera.

-No lo se, ahora se lo preguntaremos.-Respondió Tikal.

-Que chavales estos.-Dijo Amy, pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

Entonces, la enfermera salió a hablar con ellas.

-Hola chicas.-Saludó.

-Hola, enfermera Honey.-Saludó Tikal.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Blaze.

-Enfermera Honey, ¿como están los chicos?-Preguntó Amy.

-Solo estaban cansados, no fue nada por lo que preocuparse.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlos?

-Por supuesto Tikal, pero daos prisa, tenéis que ir a clase...los seis.-

Las chicas asintieron. Honey las llevó a las habitaciones donde descansaban.

Tikal vio a Shadow, estaba tumbado, y durmiendo. Tikal pensó que se veía atractivo mientras dormía. Se sentó en una silla que había en la cama, y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Se quedó mirando a Shadow, y empezó a hablar con el:

-Como es posible...que me sienta así si apenas hace un día que te conozco. ¡No tiene lógica!-Decía con seguridad de que Shadow estaba durmiendo.-Pero, no lo puedo evitar. Así que esperaré a que...

-¿mmmm?-Shadow abrió los ojos poco a poco. Tikal se llevó las manos a al boca, y se puso nerviosa.

-¿T-Tikal? ¿E-Eres tu?-Dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si, soy Tikal.-Dijo recobrando la compostura.

-¿Que me pasó?

-A ti y a tus hermanos.-Explicó.-Llegasteis a clase desmayados y con pintalabios por toda la cara.-Dijo esa frase con algo de mal humor.

-¿Eh? ¿pintalabios? ¡ah, entonces...!

-Es que estabais con vuestras novias y ellas se pasaron.-Dijo fingiendo desinterés. Shadow la miró con ojos como platos.

-¡No es eso!-Gritó, haciendo que Tikal se asustara.-¡Fueron los fans!-Dijo enfurecido.

-¿Pero por qué te pones así?-Dijo ella, aún asustada.

-Porque estoy harto de que todo el mundo se crea que fue "mi novia" ¡no tengo novia, demonios!-Gritó. Tikal se dio la vuelta, y suspiró de alivio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Volteó a verlo.

-Bien, Shadow, volvamos a clase.-Dijo alegre. Shadow se fue con ella de buena gana, algo no muy propio de el.

Mientras tanto...

Blaze entró en la habitación de Silver, el estaba tumbado, con los brazos en la cabeza, y despierto. Volteó a mirarla.

-Ah, hola Blaze.-Saludó.

-¿Como te encuentras?-Dijo sentándose en la silla.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.-Dijo alegre. Blaze se ruborizó y miró a otro lado.

-Tampoco es que estuviera MUY preocupada.-Dijo, ganándose una carcajada de Silver.

-Pero te preocupaste al borde de venir a verme.-

Blaze le miró agitada. La iba a descubrir. Suspiró y cambió de tema.

-¿Que os pasó?

-Nada importante, solo que los fans a veces pueden ser un tanto...agobiantes.-

-Es verdad, tu y tus hermanos sois famosos.- Luego miró a la hora del cuarto. Ya había pasado media hora.-Eh...Silver, creo que deberíamos irnos a clase.

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo levantándose.

-¿Necesitas ayudada?-Dijo cogiéndolo del hombro. Algo raro en Blaze.

-No, gracias.-Dijo sonriente.

Si cualquier otro chico le hubiera dicho eso a Blaze, ella lo abría matado, pero sus manos le impidieron atacarle.

-Bueno, pues vamos.-Fue lo único que dijo.

Mientras tanto...

Amy entró en la habitación de Sonic. El estaba sentado en la cama.

-Hola Amy -Saludó.

-Hola Sonic.- Dijo sentándose a su lado, en la cama.-¿como te encuentras?

-Pues ya estoy mejor.-Sonrió.-Gracias por traerme.

-Oh, ¿me viste?-Dijo ruborizada.

-Si, yo estaba más despierto que Shadow y Silver.-Dijo alegre.

-Bueno, ¿que os pasó?

-Pfff nada importante.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Solo que los fans a veces pueden ser muy pesados.

-¿Os acosan mucho?

-¿Mucho? Eso es quedarse corto.-Dijo mosqueado.

-Bueno, ¿te apetece volver a clase?

-¿No podríamos quedarnos aquí?-Dijo perezoso.

-Lo siento, pero Vanilla y Honey nos regañarían.

-¿Quienes son ellas?

-Vanilla es nuestra profesora, es muy simpática, la mejor de todo el instituto. También es la madre de Cream.-Sonrió.-Y Honey es la enfermera. También es muy simpática, y es amiga nuestra.-Suspiró.-Pero sería mejor que volviéramos a clase, ¿no crees?

-Si, bueno vale.-Sonic se levantó, pero notó un dolor en la pierna.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Se ofreció Amy. Sonic le habría dicho que no, que estaba bien, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de Amy, cedió a su ayuda.

-Si, por favor, ¿puedes ayudarme a caminar?-

-Como no.-Sonrió. Sonic pasó una de sus manos por el cuello de Amy, y ella le agarró de la cintura.

Continuara...

Amy Rose FanGirl: Este capítulo escrito por mi. Dejad reviews, y gracias por leer! n.n


	5. La petición

Amy Rose FanGirl: ¡Hola! Perdonad la tardanza, S.S.S. Hedgehogs está de exámenes esta semana, así que no puedo pedirle opinión antes de colgar el capítulo...pero en fin, aquí el capítulo!

Los seis fueron a clase, cuando entraron, vieron a todos que estaban trabajando con los ordenadores.

-Anda, hola.-Saludó la profesora Vanilla.-¿Estáis mejor?

-Si, profesora.-Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Venga, id a vuestros asientos, tenéis que hacer un trabajo sobre algún tema que podáis exponer luego.

-Ahora mismo, profesora.-Dijeron los seis.

-Ah, y vosotros tres...-Fue a su asiento y rebuscó en un cajón.-Aquí tenéis los portátiles.-Les extendió los portátiles. Los cogieron y fueron a sus asientos. Las chicas (a excepción de las Acorn), fueron a sentarse a un rincón donde podían charlar mientras escribían y demás.

-¿Como ha ido todo?-Preguntó Harriet, curiosa.

-Pues normal, ¿como esperabas que fuera?-Dijo molesta Blaze.

-Bueno, es que esos chicos deben ser "especiales" para que las chicas más deseadas de la clase hayan ido a ayudar a unos nuevos.-

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-Preguntó Tikal, tan roja como Knuckles.

-Venga ya, asta Big notaría que aquí hay tema.-Respondió Claudia, haciendo que todas le miraran.

-Tiene razón.-Dijo Harriet.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.-Opinó Cosmo.

-Bueno, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?-Preguntó Amy, sonrojada.

-Si, por qué no, ¿con quien iréis al baile?-Preguntó Cream.

-Bueno, a mi me lo pidió Jet.-Dijo Wave. Todas la miraron absortas (con cara de "WTF?"

-¿TU, UNA DE LAS CHICAS MÁS POPULARES DE LA CLASE, CON JET EL DEPORTISTA?-Gritó Rouge. Wave le tapó la boca, y se giró. Nadie lo había oído, por suerte. Suspiró.

-¿Y qué si voy con Jet? Es un buen amigo, nos conocemos de toda la vida.

-¿Y te gusta?-Preguntó Claudia. Wave se sonrojó.

-Puede que un poquito...-Dijo colorada. Todas la miraron y guardaron silencio.

-Increíble...-Susurró Rouge.

-¿Y que? Yo no te digo nada porque vayas con...-Rouge le tapó la boca.

-¡SI LO DICES ERES PÁJARO MUERTO!-Le susurró alto.

-¿Con quien?-Dijo Cosmo, dando un salto de la mesa.-¿Con quien vas?

-¡Si eso!-La siguieron las demás.

-Con...con...-Rouge se sonrojó suspiró y susurró:-Knuckles...

-¿KNUCKLES?-Gritó Cream. Rouge le tapó la boca.

-¿Por qué lo tienes que decir tan alto?-Susurró.

-¡Porque Knuckles es un gran amigo mío, y me parece extraño que vaya al baile!

-Pues va a ir.-Dijo sentándose. Todas se sentaron y se tranquilizaron.-¿Y tu, Cosmo?

-Bueno, a mi no me lo ha pedido nadie así que...-Fue interrumpida. Tails se acercó a Cosmo, y estaba ruborizado.

-Perdona, Cosmo, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Emm...Claro...-Dijo ella también sonrojada. Se levantó y fue a hablar con el.

-Ya sabemos quien va a ser su pareja.-Dijo Claudia.

-¿Y tu con quien vas?-Le preguntó Amy.

-Bah, nadie me lo ha pedido, probablemente me cuele.

-Eso no está bien, deberías buscar una pareja para entrar honradamente.-Dijo Tikal. Claudia suspiró.

-A ver que puedo hacer.-Dijo finalmente.

-¿No le has echado el ojo a nadie?-Preguntó Rouge. Ella dijo que no con la cabeza.

-¿No tienes ningún amigo con el que puedas ir?-Dijo Blaze. Claudia se quedó pensativa.

-Bueno, tengo muchos, pero no sé si querrán ir.-

-Bueno, queda poco para el baile, ve buscando a alguien.

-Luego le pediré a Alex.-Dijo siguiendo su trabajo.

-¿Quien es ese?-Le preguntó Rouge a Amy.

-Un amigo suyo que está en la clase B.

-Ah...-

-¿Y tu, Amy?-Le preguntó Cream.

-Bueno...la verdad es que nadie me ha pedido...-

Claudia levantó la vista del ordenador enseguida, se veía agitada.

-¡Prométeme que no irás con Scourge!-Le gritó.

-¿Scourge? ¡Ni lo pienses!-

Ella suspiró y volvió a lo suyo.

-Tikal, Blaze, ¿vosotras con quien vais?-

-A mi no me lo han pedido.-Contestó Tikal.

-Yo creo que paso de ir.-Dijo Blaze.

-¡Venga ya, las tres tenéis a tres chicos en el bote y no vais con ellos!-Dijo Harriet.

-Harriet, ¿algo que decirle a la clase?-Dijo Vanilla. Harriet se puso nerviosa y se sentó. En esto llegó Cosmo, muy contenta.

-¡Ya tengo pareja!-Les dijo.

-¿Quien?-Preguntó Cream.

-¡Tails!-Dijo muy alegre.

-¡Enhorabuena!-La felicitaron todas. Entonces sonó el timbre de salida.

-Que rápido ha pasado la hora...-Dijo Vanilla.-Bueno chicos, podéis salir.-Dijo saliendo. Todos cogieron sus pertenencias y se fueron.

Nada más salir, Claudia vio a su amigo Alex saliendo muy preocupado.

-Hola Alex.-Le saludó.

-Hola...-Dijo nervioso.

-¿Que te pasa?-

-No, nada, solo que no quiero ir al baile con Nerea, ni con Mia, ni mucho menos con Nenita.-Dijo nervioso (Mia y Nenita son dos de mis personajes, Nerea y Alex existen XD)

-Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-

-Si, vale, voy contigo.-Dijo suspirando de alivio.

-Pues asta luego.

-Adiós.-

Se fueron.

Mientras tanto...

Amy había salido del instituto, e iba de camino a su casa cuando...

-Hola, nena.-Dijo Scourge, acorralándola en la pared.

-¿Que quieres ahora?-Dijo mosqueada.

-Solo quiero que seas mi pareja en el baile.-Dijo seductor.

-¡Ni te lo imagines!-

Scourge puso mala cara, y agarró a Amy del cuello, asfixiándola.

-Vendrás conmigo...-Le dijo-O morirás...-

Estaba a punto de matarla, pero alguien por detrás le dio un puñetazo en la nuca, haciendo que Scourge se desmayara.

-¿Estás bien, Amy?-Dijo un erizo, acercándose a ella. Amy lo veía borroso, pero cuando fue recuperando la vista, reconoció a su salvador.

-¡Sonic!-Dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te ha hecho daño este tipo?-

-El es Scourge, quería que fuera al baile con el, y como me he negado...pues, ha intentado matarme.-Dijo frotando su cuello.

-¿Por el baile?-Dijo mirándolo. Luego miró a Amy con una gran sonrisa.-Entonces para evitar más problemas...-

Amy se sonrojó. Sabía lo que Sonic iba a decir.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?-Le preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir...si.-Dijo, conteniendo su emoción.

-Pues, ya está decidido.-Dijo alegre.-¿Te acompaño a casa?

-Si quieres...-Dijo aún colorada.

Mientras tanto...

Tikal estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, pero algo la detuvo. Ese algo, era Mephiles.

-Hola, bella Tikal.-Le dijo.

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo ella.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo al baile.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Pues, yo que tu tendría cuidado...-Dijo agarrándole el brazo fuertemente.

-¡Dejame en paz!-Gritó. Pero Mephiles no le hizo caso, pero por suerte, alguien pasaba por allí...

-¡Oye tu, descarado!-Gritó.

-¿Eh?-Se giró. Shadow le estaba plantando cara.

-Ah...el nuevo...-Dijo, con cara de asco.

-Deja en paz a Tikal.

-¿O que?-Dijo burlón. Shadow le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que este saliera volando.

-¡Shadow!-Dijo Tikal, asombrada.-¡Me has salvado!

-¿Que quería ese tipejo?

-Que fuera con el al baile.

-¿Has aceptado?

-No.

-Entonces...¿te gustaría venir conmigo?-

Tikal se quedó asombrada por la pregunta, pero a la vez emocionada.

-Si, claro que si.-Dijo, guardando la compostura.

-Genial.-Dijo sonriente.

Mientras tanto...

Blaze ya había llegado a su casa, estaba a punto de entrar cuando...

-Anda, la de la cara guapa.-Dijo un gato verde con una chaqueta azul y zapatos rojos.

-El de la cara de perro...-Dijo Blaze, despreciándole.

-Pórtate bien.-Le dijo el gato.-O no pienso llevarte al baile.

-No quiero que "me lleves al baile"

-¡Oye!-La agarró de la mano.-¡Vendrás conmigo al baile, quieras o no!

-¡Con el fuego no se juega!-Dijo, provocando fuego con las manos.

-Me dan igual tus jueguecitos de magia.-Dijo serio.-Vendrás conmigo, pase lo que pase.-

-¡AYUDA!-Gritó Blaze.

-Esa es...-Dijo Silver, que estaba volando con sus poderes de levitación. Bajó allí.-¿Que está pasando?

-¡Silver! ¡Ayúdame!-Gritó Blaze.

-No creas que este payaso plateado podrá ganarme.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Silver, con su levitación, hizo que el gato flotara, y luego lo tiró lejos.

-Silver...tu...me has...salvado...-Dijo Blaze, atónita.

-No fue nada.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó seria.

-Quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir al baile conmigo.

-...¿en serio?...-Dijo incrédula.

-Claro.-

-Bueno...está bien...-Dijo, haciendo lo posible por no sonrojarse.

-¡Genial!-Dijo emocionado.

Continuara...

Amy Rose FanGirl: Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews!


	6. Cotilleos

-¡¿QUE VAS CON QUIEN?!- Grito Harriet, tan fuerte que se agarro la garganta del dolor.

-¡Ya te lo dije!-le reprendio Tikal- vo-vo-voy co-con Sh-Sha-Shadow….– Continuo la echidna en un susurro.

Harriet y Rouge quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar la respuesta por decima vez, Wave sonrio, alegre por su amiga.

-¡Al fin! ¡Pense que no ibas a ir al baile!- Dijo la golondrina con su tono serio

-Tengo que admitir que tambien pense eso, ¿y tu Harrriet? – Dijo la bella murcielago

Harriet todavia estaba con su cara de shock que apenas podia responder- Y-y-yo p-e-pe-pen-pen-pense que-que…- lamentablemente no pudo terminar su frase ya que las hermanas Rose y Blaze se dirigian a sus amigas. La menor de las tres tenia una sonrisa radiante, mientras que su hermana estaba un poco ruborizada y Blaze estaba… ¿neutra?

-¿Que le pasa a Blaze? Es raro que no este seria – Cuestiono Wave quien se esperaba una mirada reprobatoria de la gata, le encanta hacerla enojar. Pero Blaze solo la miro con la misma cara

-¡Es que acepto ir al baile con Silver! – Respondio Claudia, feliz de poner al tanto a sus amigas- ¡Y Amy ira con Sonic!

-¡Ustedes tres con los chicos mas famosos de la secundaria, esto si que sera un chisme!- dijo Wave

-¡Waaaah! ¡Esto es de lo mejor! ¡Tikal va con Shadow! ¡Este va ha ser el mejor baile de fin de año! –exclamo Rouge dando pequeños saltos de alegria con Claudia.

-Harriet… ¿estas bien?-pregunto Amy, en ese momento todos se fijaron en la aludida, estaba en un estado de shock en el cual se le pasaba una mano delante y ...¡nada! Rouge le toco el hombro con un dedo pero fue lo sufisiente para que Harriet fuera empujada contra la pared del pasillo.

Tiempo despues…

Los chicos discutian en el patio, era la hora de almuerzo y estaban afuera sentados discutiendo sobre ESE tema:

-¿Y aquien habeis invitado?- pregunto el mas gruñon de todos

-Yo propongo empezar por ti, Knux -dijo Jet- Un pajarito me ha contado que invitaste a la muy deseada Rouge, al parecer rechazo a muchos y solo acepto cuando tu se lo pediste.-Knukcles se puso rojo a mas no poder y Jet no pudo evitar reirse .

-Y ese "pajarito" es Wave, ¿no? – Dijo Vector picaro, ahora era Knukcles quien se reia y Jet que estaba rojo.

-Admite que a ti te gustaria ir con la profesora de artes- Dijo Espio

-¿Y Tails? ¿A quien invitaste?- Dijo Vector rapidamente para cambiar de tema, no sin un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-¡Invite a Cosmo! ¡Por fin le pregunte y acepto! – Exclamo el joven zorro- ¿Y ustedes? ¿A que fan le haran el honor de acompañar al baile?- Les pregunto a los 3 deportistas

Los tres se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo, recordando la invitación hecha a sus acompañantes pero sobretodo… las respuestas.

-Yo invite a Tikal…- respondio Shadow- …..¡solo para evitar que sea acosada por otros chicos!- agrego viendo las miradas picaras y sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

-Si Shadow, te creemos, la invitaste nada mas protegerla …. Y porque te gustaria tenerla solo para ti…-dijo Sonic- ¡En fin! ¡Yo invite a Amy!- dio con una alegria, con lo cual sus compañeros se miraron incredulos.

-Y yo invite a Blaze- dijo con toda la calma posible Silver, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿A BLAZE?!- dijeron todos

-Si, y acepto- dijo…con una enorme sonrisa

-Me pregunto si se podra ir solo… no tengo ganas de ir acompañado- comento el camaleon

-Creo que Harriet va sola porque es la organizadora, podrias ayudarla, tal vez te autorice a ir solo- infomo Jet- Pero no se donde esta ahora…

En ese momento aparecio corriendo Harriet perseguida por Amy y Claudia.

-¡Harriet the Hedgehog! ¡Iras acompañada al baile, quieras o no!- Grito Claudia

-¡Obligame! ¡Ademas, al ser la organizadora tengo derecho de ir sola!- La eriza viendo que las hermanas no la iban a dejar tranquila, se detiene delante del grupo de chicos y da media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con las Rose- ¡Si me obligais, hare que Sonic, Silver y Shadow sean los invitados de honor y tendran que bailar con sus parejas SOLOS delante de TODOS LOS INVITADOS!

-¡No te atreverias!-dijo Amy- ¡Si lo haces no te ayudo con las preparaciones!

-¡Soy la organizadora, asi que si puedo!- se defendio sacando la lengua infantilmente

-Harriet si te ayudo con las preparaciones, ¿me dejas ir solo al baile?- pregunto Espio aprovechando la ocasión

-¿Eh? ¡Ha! ¡Claro! Las preparaciones empiezan en una semana, ¿alguien mas se apunta?-Pregunto a los demas la eriza azul

- ¿Quien mas te va ha ayudar? – Pregunto Sonic

-Nosotras,Tikal, Blaze, Amy, Rouge, Wave,Cosmo, Cream y Vanilla. ¿Os apuntáis?- respondió

-Claro!- dieron los demas. Tendrian una opotunidad de estar con ellas, pasar tiempo con ellas y conocerlas mejor….

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: I Finish! with the Fanfic... Me queda estudiar... Eso lo hago mañana xD

Amy Rose FanGirl: Ya sabemos quien escribió el capítulo XD ¡good bay!


	7. Una sorpresa deportiva

Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing

Ya había llegado la clase de E. Física. Todos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron al gimnasio. El profesor era muy estricto y duro, no dejaba pasar ni una.

Sonic se dio prisa para llegar a la clase, según lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, no era una buena idea hacer enfadar al profesor...y más si eras nuevo.

-Vamos...vamos...-Dijo mientras corría a velocidad normal. Se fijó en que más a delante estaba Amy, arrodillada en el suelo, atándose los zapatos. Sonic frenó asta quedar a su lado.

-¿Que haces Amy? ¡Llegarás tarde!-Le dijo. Amy se levantó de un salto. Se asustó al creer que era el profesor. Suspiró de alivio.

-Sonic, solo estaba atándome los cordones, no hacía falta que me esperaras y...-Pero Sonic no la oía. Se había quedado en shock al verla con su traje de deporte. Llevaba una camisa blanca apretada y unos pantalones cortos azul marino. Le faltó poco para que se le cayera la baba.

-¡Sonic! ¡¿Te pasa algo?!-Le gritó Amy, al no ver movimientos en el cuerpo de su amigo. Sonic agitó la cabeza rápidamente para despabilarse.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, si!-Dijo.

-Bueno, ¡vamos a llegar tarde!-Dijo con las manos en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, soy tan rápido como el sonido.-Sonrió.

-Pero yo no...-Dijo bajando la cabeza. Sonic tomó iniciativa, la cogió a cuestas y se fue corriendo, mientras Amy casi no podía abrir los ojos por la velocidad.

Mientras tanto...

Shadow salió del cuarto de baño (Amy Rose FanGirl: aaww XD) salió corriendo rápidamente, encontrándose con Harriet y Tikal, que también llegaban tarde. Shadow quiso vengarse de Harriet, ahora era la ocasión para hacerla rabiar.

-Hey Tikal.-Saludó. Tikal volteó a mirarle.

-¡Shadow! ¿Tu también llegas tarde?-Dijo mientras corrían.

-No te preocupes, no tu ni yo llegaremos tarde.-Sonrió. Luego miró a Harriet.-Lástima para la tortuga.-

Harriet volteó a mirarle. Se había puesto roja de ira. Shadow soltó una carcajada, cogió a Tikal a cuestas, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Harriet los miró con los ojos como platos.

-Adiós tortuga.-Le dijo burlón y aceleró a tal modo que pareció desaparecer. Harriet, muy muy enfadada, le gritó:

-¡YA TE ATRAPARÉ SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! ¡Y ME VENGARÉ!-

Mientras tanto...

Sonic y Shadow se encontraron por el camino.

-Anda, hola Shad.-Saludó Sonic.-¿Tu también tarde?

-Por lo que veo, vamos igual.-Sonrió.

-Hola Tikal. Ya veo que lo llevas muy bien.-Dijo Amy, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Amy! ¡No es el momento!-Le susurró, sonrojada. Luego miró a Sonic, y le sonrió.-Veo que tu también lo estás consiguiendo.-Le sacó la lengua en forma de burla, y Amy se sonrojó, y miró hacia abajo rápidamente, asegurándose de que no las oían, suspiró al ver que estos dos estaban con lo suyo y que no las oyeron.

-Chicas, agarraos fuerte.-Le dijeron los chicos.-¡Vamos a acelerar!-

Y eso hicieron. Llegaron al gimnasio en un Sonic-segundo. Entraron al gimnasio, y se esperaban a todos los chicos de la clase corriendo los 10 minutos de vueltas, pero no, estaban todos sentados en las sillas, hablando. Miraron alrededor, el profesor no estaba. Los chicos se acercaron a los otros, aún con las chicas a cuestas.

-¿Que pasa, chicos?-Preguntó Sonic. Todos voltearon a mirarlos. La primera que se dio cuenta de lo que miraban, fue Tikal.

-¡Amy, Amy!

-¡Que, que!

-¡Aún estamos subidas!-Dijo sonrojada. Amy se sonrojó igual, y ambas se bajaron, pero seguían siendo el centro de atención. Blaze y Silver se acercaron.

-Valla, valla, ¿que tenemos aquí?-Dijo Blaze.

-Parece que las parejas al fin han mostrado su verdadera cara.-Se burló Silver. Shadow y Sonic, sonrojados, se tiraron a Silver y empezaron a pegarle, mientras Amy y Tikal, sonrojadas, se taparon la cara y no se alejaban la una de la otra. Entonces entró el profesor, Bark the Polar Bear. La mitad de los alumnos se sorprendieron por las siguientes razones:

El profesor era siempre PUNTUAL y no se retrasaba NUNCA, y si lo hacía, era porque estaba enfermo, y en ese caso, no se presentaba en las clases.

Estaba muy contento, con una gran sonrisa, cosa rara en el porque siempre estaba serio.

Llevaba un bolígrafo y una libreta en la mano.

Bark se acercó corriendo a Sonic, Shadow y Silver.

-¡Vosotros, los ganadores de los juegos olímpicos!-Dijo con los ojos en forma de estrella.-¡Si queréis aprobar el curso, tenéis que firmarme un autógrafo!-

Los chicos, sorprendidos, asintieron y firmaron.

Continuara...

Amy Rose FanGirl: Idea por: S.S.S. Hedgehogs

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Escrito por: Amy Rose FanGirl

Amy Rose FanGirl: ¡Bay!


	8. La venganza de Harriet 1999

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: He aquí la parte que todos esperaban, el comienzo de la GRAN venganza de Harriet ... Lo voy a disfrutar xD

Amy Rose FanGirl: El título que le pusimos da gracia (por lo menos para nosotras) XD XD XD

* * *

"¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de vengarme?"

La eriza azul estaba en la biblioteca de la secundaria. Ese lugar tranquilo y armonioso, lleno de objetos que enseñan cosas. Por muy hiperactiva que pareciera, Harriet en el fondo podía ser tranquila cuando se lo proponía, le encantaba leer, adentrarse en diferentes dimensiones, imaginarse un nuevo mundo atreves de simples palabras…  
Pero no estaba ahí para eso, estaba en una mesa con sus libros esparcidos y abiertos, había terminado todas sus tareas. Ahora buscaba una forma de divertirse con el erizo azabache, le recordaba a su hermano mayor al cual le encantaba molestarle. Le iba a dar una lección, solo para divertirse, nada malo…. Solo un poco de diversión…

Solo quería divertirse, consideraba a ese erizo muy gruñón, le iba a enseñar a divertirse….

"¿Y si mi venganza estuviera compuesta por varias fases? Mmmmmm…. ¡Lo tengo! "

Con rapidez guardo todo y se dirigió al comedor, donde suponía que estaban sus amigas. Llegó, buscó, encontró y saludó.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te perdiste la mejor clase de Deporte!- dijo Rouge, después de responder al saludo

-¿Hein? ¿De que me perdí?- pregunto la aludida- Que yo sepa Deporte no es muy interesante.

-¡El profesor es fan de Sonic, Silver y Shadow! Les pidió autógrafos y les tomo fotos, hablaron todo la hora de sus carreras! – Le respondió muy animadamente Amy.- ¡Por primera vez no transpire en toda la clase!

-Verán, una vez que el emo-antisocial-antipático-egoísta-depresivo-dramát ico de Shadow me dejo atrás me dije que iba llegar ultima y como no quería OTRA VEZ que le profe me retara me fui a ver a Vanilla. La ayude en la enfermería un rato después me fui a la biblioteca, y para mi ausencia de la hora de deporte puso que me sentía mal y que estaba en reposo. Aunque por lo que contaron, no creo que el profe se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

-En efecto, ni siquiera paso lista, creo que la horas de Deporte no serán tan duras con ellos en las clases- comento Wave.

-Ya no tendremos que inventar excusas para no ir a las clases- comento Tikal, haciendo reír a sus amigas- Por cierto Harriet, ¿cuando nos juntamos para organizar el baile?

-Veo que la señorita Echidna está ansiosa por bailar con Shadow-dijo pícaramente Harriet haciendo sonrojar a la pobre- Estaba pensando este fin de semana, el sábado venís a mi casa a las 11 de la mañana y coméis conmigo, les parece?

-¡No hay problema! – fue la respuesta general de todas

-¿Invitaras a los chicos? Se habían propuesto ayudarnos – dijo Amy, Harriet sonrió, volviendo a pensar en su "pequeña" venganza

-Tienes razón, los invitare ahora mismo- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de los chicos.

Estos estaban hablando de la clase de Deporte, o mejor dicho del comportamiento del profesor…

-Para la próxima dale tu camiseta que usaste en los Juegos Olímpicos –Dijo Vector, estallando de la risa por la vigésima quinta vez, con Knuckles, Charmy y Jet. Tails y Espio trataban de contener la risa, era imposible no reírse con la situación vista hace apenas unos 20 minutos.

-¡Deberíais estar agradecidos si no fuera por nosotros hubierais corrido por una hora! –exclamo Silver, un poco harto de las constantes risas

-Pero no parece tan estricto como ustedes dicen- comento Sonic, todos pararon de reír y lo miraron- lo digo porque fue muy simpático con nosotros.

-¡Ya, porque sois sus deportistas favoritos! ¡Espérate cuando nos haga correr! - protesto el cocodrilo

-¿Es que no sabéis hacer otra cosa aparte de quejarse? –dijo el arrogante erizo, al tiempo que levantaba su pastelito para comérselo.

Lamentablemente no pudo saborear su postre, la vengativa eriza llego y se lo arrebató dándole un gran mordisco.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo, tortuga!-reclamo Shadow, usando el nuevo apodo de Harriet… algo que no debió haber hecho ya que esta, con un dedo se limpió la crema de su boca y la acomodo en el pobre pastelito.

-Aquí tienes, Emo.- dijo la eriza, dejándole el pastelito delante de Shadow- Chicos-dijo dirigiéndose a los demas-este sabado nos juntamos con las chicas en mis casa para ponernos de acuerdo para el baile, es a las 11, vienen? Se pueden quedar a comer.

-Bien por mi

-Cuenta con nosotros

-Iré

-Yo llevo a los chicos

-Llegaremos juntos, Charmy, Espio y yo.

-¡Vale! ¡Pediré pizzas!- dijo guiñando un ojo la organizadora- ¡Hasta luego chicos!-saludando con la mano- ¡Nos vemos en matemáticas, Emo!-se despidió tirándoles las mejillas al pobre Shadow.

Todos, excepto Shadow, no pudieron evitar reírse, pero pararon al ver la cara asesina de este.

-Dime Shadow, ¿que le hiciste a Harriet para quiera vengarse? –Le pregunto Espio

-¿Como sabes que quiere vengarse?- exclamo un sorprendido Shadow

-La conocemos desde la primaria, sus venganzas o son crueles y te perdona una vez que la cumplió o son pequeños actos "inofensivos" que pueden durar hasta 5 semanas- dijo Vector

-La más larga duro 2 meses y 1 semana.-añadió Jet

-No, duro 2 meses y 3 semanas- lo corrigió el echidna rojo- nunca olvidare la venganza de Harriet-dijo con un escalofrío- si son "pequeñas venganzas", cada día empeoran más, el ultimo día nunca lo olvidare.

-Espero que no tengas el tipo de venganza que tuve Knuckles, Shadow- dijo el pequeño zorro.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Cuando ibas hacia la clase de deporte, dejaste atrás a Harriet y te llevaste a Tikal?!-pregunto alarmado Jet. Shadow, muy lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡Que has hecho! –exclamo Espio cubriendo se la cara con sus manos.

-Fue un placer conocerte, viejo- dijo el cocodrilo, una mano en el corazón.

-Espero que tengas más suerte que yo- comento Knuckles, Jet asintiendo.

-¡Hump! Le dan mucha importancia al asunto, no es tan grave- dijo Shadow

-¡LO ES!-gritaron los demás

-Tranquilos, no creo que Harriet sea tan mala. –Comento el plateado- Después de todo, es una persona simpática.

-Silver, tiene razón. No es como si fue- Sonic fue interrumpido por una voz insoportable

-Hola Sonic, encantada soy Sally- dijo la ardilla pelirroja- Ellas son Mina y Breezie-dijo señalándolas- venimos a decirles a que tendrán el honor de ser nuestras parejas para el baile.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de las chicas….

-¡oh, oh! Chicas deberíamos ayudar a los nuevos, las 'VIPs' –dijo con un tono de desprecio la gata- están tratando de que sean sus parejas, para el baile!

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron las demás

-¡Ah, no! ¡Por una vez que son chicos decentes quienes les pidieron ir al baile, no voy a dejar que esas alimañas se los roben!- exploto la atractiva murciélago, levantándose de su asiento

-¡Te apoyo! Ven Rouge, ¡iremos a darle una lección a esas! –Se levantó Claudia para acompañar a su amiga

-¡Esperenme! ¡Yo voy, tal vez pueda todavía cobrar mi venganza!- dijo Harriet, apurándose para alcanzarlas

-¡Harriet! ¿Lo vas a hacer sufrir mucho? –pregunto Tikal, un poco preocupada

-¡Solo un poco, no te preocupes, es todo tuyo Tikal!- le respondió, ganándose otro sonrojo de su amiga- pero durar más que la de Knux….

En el otro lado del comedor, los chicos no sabían que responder, por suerte su salvación ya estaba ahí….

* * *

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Muahahhahahha! Mi venganza sera terrible!

Amy Rose FanGirl: Creo que tomó mucho azúcar hoy -.-U see you!


	9. Echando a las VIPs

Rouge, Harriet y Claudia se acercaron a las "VIPs"

-¡Hey, vosotras!-Las llamó cabreada Rouge. Las tres voltearon a mirarlas.

-Anda...pero si son la popular...-Dijo Breezie.

-La rencorosa...-Continuó Mina.

-¡Oye!-Se defendió Harriet

-Y la inocentona...-Dijo finalmente Sally.

-¡Que no soy inocentona!-Gritó Claudia.

-Seguro...-Se burló.

-¡La cuestión es!-Interrumpió Rouge.-¿¡Que estáis haciendo aquí!?

-Solo le decíamos a nuestras parejas de baile que nos recogieran a las 8.

-¿¡VUESTRAS PAREJAS!?-Gritaron Sonic, Shadow y Silver.

-¡Que yo sepa aún no hemos aceptado!-Gritó Silver.

-¡Ni pensamos hacerlo!-Continuó Shadow.

-¡Iros por ahí a tomar fanta!-Gritó Sonic. Las VIPs se quedaron unos segundos en shock.

-¿¡Osea que nos estáis rechazando!?-Gritó Sally.

-¡Nadie traiciona a las VIPs y se salen de rositas!-Gritó Mina.

-¡Nos las vais a pagar!-Gritó Breezie.

Rouge, Harriet y Claudia empezaron a enojarse. Los ojos de Harriet echaban fuego, a Claudia le apareció un martillo gigante en las manos, y Rouge se moría el labio de rabia.

-¡Largaos de aquí!-Gritaron las tres a la vez. Las VIPs se asustaron ante las reacciones de las chicas y se fueron de allí.

-Nos la vais a pagar...-Susurró Sally.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien?-Preguntó Rouge.

-S-Si...gracias...-Agradecieron los chicos.

-Oh, no nos deis las gracias...-Sonrió Claudia.

-En especial tu, Shadow...-Dijo Harriet.

Shadow tragó saliva, y volvió a ponerse serio.

-Ja, ja, ja...mira que risa me da.-Dijo burlón. Los demás chicos de esa mesa empezaron a sudar frío (Amy Rose FanGirl: es decir, que se pusieron nerviosos)

-¡Hmpf! ¡A ver si sigues con esa sonrisa en la cara cuando acabe contigo, pardillo!-

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PARDILLO?!-Se levantó y se quedó frente a frente con ella.

-Valla...¿he herido los sentimientos del señor emo?-Se burló. Shadow estaba a punto de estallar, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Harriet...-Claudia se puso en medio.-No pelees aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no te has dado cuenta, todo el comedor os está mirando.-

Ambos voltearon a mirar, y era cierto. Todo el comedor estaba mirando la escena. Ambos se pusieron rojos.

-Hay va...-Dijo Harriet, con una mano en la cabeza.

-Merecido lo tienes, por atrevida.-Dijo Shadow.

-¡Oye!-Harriet estaba a punto de estallar.

-Harriet, vamos con las demás.-Dijo Claudia. Volteó a ver a Shadow.-Luego me encargaré de ti... Señor Gruñón Traumatizado.-Se burló. Harriet y Rouge se rieron con esas palabras y Harriet se fue más tranquila, mientras Shadow tenía una enorme cara de deforme.

-¿¡TRAUMATIZADO!?-Gritó.

-Te dijo tu verdad.-Se rieron los demás chicos.

Mientras tanto...

-¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?-Preguntó Harriet

-Eh...me lo inventé sobre la marcha.-Sonrió Claudia

-Vaya...después de todo si puedes molestar cuando quieres.-Rió Rouge.

-Aprendí de la maestra.-

-Pronto podremos hacer las mejores bromas y las mejores venganzas juntas.

-¡Corta el royo!-Rieron.

-Y bien, ¿que querían las VIPs?-Preguntó Blaze, cuando las vio llegar a la mesa.

-Invitaron a Shadow y los demás para que fueran al baile con ellas.-Contestó Harriet.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron Amy, Tikal y Blaze a la vez.

-Pero se lo impedimos.-Las tranquilizó Claudia.

-Si, asta ellos mismos dijeron que no irían con ellas.-Dijo Rouge.-Creo que les tenéis loquitos.-

Las tres se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.-Dijo Harriet.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Cream.

-Tengo un asuntillo que atender...-Dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Shadow se levantaba y se iba.

-Vale, nos vemos luego.-Finalizó Tikal.

Harriet se fue detrás de Shadow, de tal manera que el no la pudiera ver. Shadow bostezó.

-Que sueño...anoche no dormí...malditos deberes...-Miró al reloj del pasillo, y vio que podía descansar 15 minutos.-Si...con 15 minutos me bastará...-Se sentó en un rincón del pasillo y se durmió ahí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-Dijo Harriet, acercándose.-Ahora verás...harás un ridículo espantoso...je je je...-Harriet se agachó, y con su rotulador rojo, le pintó la cara.

Después...

Tocó el timbre de entrada, y todos los alumnos fueron a sus aulas. Era hora de matemáticas. Entró la profesora Vanilla.

-Bien chicos, sacad los libros de matemáticas.-

Todos obedecieron. Vanilla se fijó en que no estaba Shadow.

-¿Donde está Shadow?-

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Perdón el retraso, profesora! ¡me quedé dormido!-Dijo Shadow. Todos le miraron con ojos como platos, excepto Harriet. Ella estaba aguantando la risa. Todos estallaron a carcajadas, incluida la profesora.

-¡Shadow! ¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Que te has hecho en la cara!?-dijo sin parar de reír Tikal.

-¿Eh? ¿Que me pasa?-Dijo tocándola.

-Esto...-Dijo Vanilla, sin para de reír, y sacó un espejo de su bolso. Shadow tenía unos pintados unos labios rojos de chica, unos corazones en las mejillas, en el párpado un ojo abierto que tenía brillo, el el otro párpado un ojo cerrado, pestañas y en la frente ponía: "hola k ase?" Shadow se puso más rojo que un tomate y se fue corriendo de allí, mientras Harriet pensaba que la primera fase de su venganza estaba hecha con éxito.

Continuara...

Amy Rose FanGirl: Asta aquí el capítulo XD

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: ¡Eres mi mejor alumna *o*!

Amy Rose FanGirl: XD XD XD

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! ¡Y muerta de la risa también XD XD XD!

Amy Rose FanGirl: ¡Por cierto! ¡Necesitamos ayuda si quieren que Shadow sufra! ¿pueden dejar en los reviews ideas para la venganza de Harriet?

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Por cierto, no os asustéis si os responde a los reviews una loca hyperventilada vengativa, solo voy a agradecer XD

Amy Rose FanGirl: ¡Adiós! :D


	10. Una invitación de Harriet

Después de cinco minutos más de risa, la clase de matemáticas pudo empezar. La profesora estaba explicando al tiempo que escribía en el pizarrón. Muchos de los alumnos no se podían concentrar, ¿y quien no? ¡Todavía tienen en mente la cara de Shadow rallada con lápiz! El pobre erizo se había ido corriendo hace ya 10 minutos, a los 5 minutos la profesora Vanilla se inquietó por la ausencia de este y pidió a Tikal si lo podía ir a buscar. Esta, sonrojada, acepto y fue a buscarlo… todavía no volvían.

Harriet todavía reía para sus interiores, su venganza había empezado con éxito, tanto asi que Vector, Jet y Knukcles la habían felicitado levantando el pulgar desde sus asientos. Por su parte Espio y Tails la habían mirado y negaron con la cabeza…. Pero con una sonrisa en sus caras.  
Claudia, Wave y Rouge la había felicitado, Amy solo le sonrió y Blaze después de controlar sus risa, solo suspiro, ya se habían acostumbrado a esas "pequeñas venganzas". Por su parte los hermanos del "Emo" se sorprendieron mucho al ver lo que podía llegar a hacer Harriet, pero aun así, aprovecharon para reírse de su hermano.

Había que admitir que Harriet si sabía dar una lección. Todos los hombres de la escuela sabían que si se metían con esa eriza o alguna de sus amigas, la iba a pagar caro… muy caro…

-Creo que te pasaste esta vez, ¿no? –Le pregunto disimuladamente Amy

-No, le enseñare a ese erizo lo que significa divertirse.-contesto Harriet, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo.

-Si logras hacerlo, tendrás mi respeto de por vida. –Se entrometió Sonic- nunca lo he visto reír por algo que sea gracioso, o hacer una broma.

-Te deseo suerte, espero que sigas viva después de cumplir con tu venganza-comento el plateado- Shadow puede llegar a ser muy rencoroso.

-No creo que pueda igualarse a Harriet-dijo Claudia- ¿no es cierto Harriet? ….¿Harriet? ¿Que haces?

Lo más disimuladamente posible, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron la eriza escribiendo en una pequeña libreta.

-Luego se los diré, la profe ya se está dando cuenta de que no escuchamos-En efecto, Vanilla había parado de escribir y los estaba viendo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido….

Mientras tanto, delante de los baños….

-¿Shadow? ¿Esta ahí? –Pregunto Tikal- ¿La profesora se preocupa, estas bien?

-¡Arrrrrrrgh! ¡Maldita eriza me las va a pagar!-Se escuchó una voz grave y gruñona, Tikal la reconoció sin necesidad de ver quien gritaba.

-¿Shadow, estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto la dulce chica a través de la puerta, Shadow al escuchar una dulce voz, ESA dulce voz enrojeció a tal punto que no se distinguía las marcas del marcador en su piel.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo….. Me cuesta limpiarme la cara-dijo el erizo recuperando la postura.-No sé qué hacer para que salga

Tikal dio una gran inspiración y entro lentamente al baño de los chicos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso-dijo con una ligera sonrisa al ver que Shadow todavía tenía varias marcas de rotulador. Fue a sacar un poco de papel y le dejo caer un poco de jabón luego lo paso por la cara del erizo haciendo un poco de presión.-Recuerdo que a mi primo también Harriet le hizo esto, me pide ayuda cada vez que se lo hace- suspiro la chica mojando un poco el papel para volver a pasarlo por la cara de Shadow.  
Este por su parte estaba poco a poco a sentir calor en sus mejillas, pronto se expandió por toda su cara, ¡se había enrojecido! Tenía que admitir que la chica que la estaba limpiando lo hacía con un delicadeza y …¿con cariño? Y qué decir de sus ojos…. Su furia se esfumo al percatar esos hermosos ojos de un cielo de verano despejado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Creo que te estoy haciendo daño, tienes la cara toda roja!- exclamo un tanto preocupada Tikal.

-No te preocupes, es …¡es la tinta del rotulador!-le dijo Shadow, no le gustaba verla si de preocupada, esta sonrió de alivio…. Una sonrisa….. una solo sonrisa que le hizo acelerar más el ritmo de su corazón. El erizo se enjuago la cara y le propuso de volver a clase.  
En los pasillos el silencio reino entre ellos dos, fue solamente delante de la puerta que Tikal hablo: -Si quieres un consejo, no busques a vengarte de Harriet, si lo haces su venganza se alargara y tal vez empeore- le sonrió y continuo- creo que quiere darte una lección, te encuentra muy amargado. Eso hizo con mi primo… y ahora Knuckles es uno de los alumnos más simpáticos de la secundaria. Seguramente le recuerdas a su hermano- sin dar más explicaciones entraron a clase.  
Todos estaban con la cabeza en sus ejercicios cuando entro la pareja asi que no les dieron importancia. Algo que sorprendio mucho a Shadow, se sentó en su lugar…. Al lado de Harriet. Esta estaba concentrada en sus ejercicios y miro al recién llegado por el rabillo. El cual se auto controló, recordando las palabras de la dulce chica….

-Aquí la gente olvida rápido, si no, no te hubiera puesto en ridículo.-dijo la eriza en voz baja. Shadow sonrió, si no se lo tomaba mal podría llegar a divertirse con su nueva compañera….

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Despues de unos 45 minutos que parecían una eternidad, sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases. ¡Fin de semana! Los dos días más esperados por los alumnos.

-¡Internet toda la nocheeeeeeeee!- se deshago Claudia al salir del edificio acompañada por sus amigas las cuales rieron por su comportamiento.

-Yo me pasare el resto de la tarde relajándome en un baño- dijo Rouge- ¡Si estoy muy tensa no podré ir al baile!

-Eeeeh… Rouge, el baile es en un mes- dijo Wave, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡TE AQUIVOCAS! ¡Es en 27 días! – exclamo Harriet- y recién mañana empiezo con las preparaciones….

-Tranquila que te vamos a ayudar-la consoló la felina purpura- ya verás que todo saldrá bien y si alguien quiere arruinarlo lo quemare vivo y tiraremos sus cenizas con los confetis, ¿te parece Harriet? – A esto la eriza se puso de lo más contenta haciendo reír a todas sus compañeras. Después de caminar juntas un rato, cada una se fue por un camino diferente dirección sus hogares.

Por otro lado los chicos volvían juntos explicándoles a los hermanos que Tails los iba a ir a buscar para ir a casa de Harriet y comer alla. Les dijo que llevaran un traje de baño ya que cada vez que iban casa de la eriza siempre alguien termina mojado.

-Chicos, después de la organización del baile, ¿quieren que les hagamos una visita por la ciudad?- Pregunto Tails- Las chicas vendrán, Cosmo me escribió, fue idea de Tikal.-los tres hermanos asintieron, un paseo con las chicas se veía interesante…

-Entonces los veo a los 3 aquí, a las 10:30, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto el pequeño zorro

-¡Claro que si, Tails! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-Le dijo Sonic mientras que él y sus hermanos tomaban la calle de la derecha para llegar a su casa. El poco tiempo que llevaban con esos chicos se llevaban de maravilla, sobre todo con el pequeño Miles, entre él y Sonic había una amistad más que especial… eran casi como hermanos, un hermano más que cuidar….

-Shadow, tienes algo en la espalda-dijo su hermano plateado sacando lo pegado en la espalda del azabache- ¡Es una nota! Dice_ "Al menos mi venganza te trae una ventaja: Tikal parece preocuparse por ti Shadow…. Tal vez a fin de año sean algo más que amigos… con mucho amor vengativo Harriet."_

-¡Valla! ¡Harriet si que sabe molestarte!-dijo divertido Sonic riéndose, Shadow se enrojeció solo un poco, iba a seguir el consejo de Tikal. Suspiro y dijo a sus hermanos- creo que mañana será un dio lleno de las venganzas de Harriet…

Los tres, por una vez no pudieron evitar reírse. Hace tiempo que no se les veía como hermanos… hermanos de verdad…

Continuara...

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Los lectores que no se asusten por que mañana se pondrán, en la mayor cantidad posible las venganzas propuestas. Mañana hago el siguiente capitulo, aprovecho que tengo tiempo ^^

Amy Rose FanGirl: ¡Nos vemos! ¡:D!


	11. En la casa de Harriet

N°7 de la calle Wilde.- 8:30 de la mañana

En la casa de tres pisos y grande para 5 personas solo dormía uno de los tres habitantes, los otros dos ya se habían ido a un lugar sin importancia. En la tercera habitación del segundo piso una eriza de ojos de color diferente se acababa de despertar con los rayos del sol que traspasaban la ventana. Harriet se sentó en su cama y se estiro, tendió el oído y no escucho ni un solo ruido… "Supongo que ya se fueron" pensaba, se levantó, cogió su ropa y se metió al baño. Tenía que apurarse, le quedaba mucho que hacer antes dela llegada de sus amigos.

Casa de los Rose-Misma hora

La mayor se había despertado ya, había tenido un sueño encantador pero raro… Era secuestrada por un gordinflón bigotudo disfrazado de rana y llevada a una jaula. Por suerte su salvación llegó en poco tiempo, un erizo azul eléctrico con unos ojos brillantes, unas esmeraldas hipnotizantes. Pero todo sueño tiene un fin, este fue cuando el príncipe azul la iba a sacar de la jaula. Amy pensaba en Sonic, el nuevo que le intrigaba… ¿Por qué lo relacionaba con su sueño? O mejor dicho: ¿Por qué soñaba con Sonic?¿Estaba empezando a sentir sentimientos por este erizo? Pensaba despertar a su hermana pero cambió de idea cuando la vio durmiendo profundamente, con la boca abierta por la cual caía un hilo de baba (que femenina, Claudia! xD ), se había quedado hasta la una de la mañana delante de su computador. Decidió dejarla dormir y se fue a preparar.

Por otro lado, en dos casas diferentes, dos chicas diferentes estaban pensando en dos chicos diferentes. La dulce Tikal no se podía explicar el hecho que se sintiera extraña en presencia del erizo negro de vetas rojas, ¡no lo entendía! Nunca se había interesado a un chico, ¡todos eran iguales! Bueno…tal vez no todos.  
Por otro lado estaba Blaze, estaba rara desde hace unos días, la llegada, la enfermería, el rescato y la invitación, la gata también estaba llena de dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que Silver fuera diferente? ¡Era el único chico que no se merecía que le partieran la cara!… No sabía lo que era pero lo iba a descubrir…

Nuestras populares seguían durmiendo, Rouge porque es una floja y Wave por estar charlando hasta tarde con Jet. El cual también estaba durmiendo al igual que todos sus compañeros, solo Shadow estaba despierto en su cama. Seguía pensando en su compañera de piel naranja…. No podía sacársela de la mente, demasiado dulce, demasiado bella, demasiado…_perfecta_. Tikal verdaderamente era diferente, pensó en la nota de Harriet y sonrió, tal vez sí que sería una ventaja…

A las 9 de la mañana Harriet ya había terminado de arreglarse y de ordenar su pieza, ahora se dirigía a la cocina. Pegada en el refrigerador, una nota celeste tenia escrito estas cariñosas palabras:

"_Tuvimos que ir a trabajar más temprano, pero volveremos a la 1 para acompañarte con tus amigos. Traeremos las pizzas y helado, no te preocupes por la comida hermanita. Trata de no mojarlos… los mojaremos juntos! :P Cuídate Pequeña Luz de Luna. Con cariño tus hermanos Yoel y Henry "_

Harriet soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a cocinar una tarta de crema, pero por qué? Si su hermano le dijo de no hacerlo…. Simple, una sola palabra: "_Venganza"…._

Mientras esperaba que la cocción terminara, envió un mensaje a todas sus compañeras: "Traje de baño o ropa mojada, tu elección" Si que se iban a divertir….

A las 10:30 los chicos ya estaban esperando a Tails, llevaban cada uno una mochila con una toalla, un traje de baño y con cosas que sólo a los chicos les resulta importante.

-¿Dónde estará ese zorro? - pregunto a nadie en especial, un malhumorado Shadow

- tranquilo seguro que tiene una excusa para llegar tarde- dijo Sonic- además creo que...

-¡Chicos! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me quedé dormido hasta muy tarde! - dijo el joven zorro quien llego corriendo y jadeando

- No importa Tails, lo importante es llegar a la hora antes de que Harriet nos asesine - lo " reconforto " Silver

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Quiero estar vivo para llevar a Cosmo al baile!-dijo asustado el joven mecánico

-Entonces, ¡vámonos! ¿Por dónde es?

-¡Síganme! Nos tememos que encontrar con los demás en el camino.

Caminaron 15 minutos a paso rápido mientras hablaban de todo y de nada. Primero se encontraron con Knuckles, a los cinco minutos con Jet y luego vieron a lo lejos a Charmy siendo perseguido por Vector, detrás de ellos venía Espio con una expresión seria, a decir verdad el camaleón se había acostumbrado al comportamiento de sus dos amigos.

-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaarmy! Ven aquí,¡me las vas a pagar!

- ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Ni siquiera puedes alcanzarme!

-¡Maldita abeja! Te voy a...- Vector no pudo terminar su frase ya que la puerta de una casa con un hermoso jardín se abrió de golpe dejando ver una eriza.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! - grito una enfurecida Harriet- si le tocas una ala te juro que sufrirás más de lo que Knuckles Y Shadow sufrieron ¡JUNTOS! - le grito al cocodrilo. Nadie tenía derecho a metérselas con Charmy, el chico abeja y el zorro eran para la eriza sus hermanos menores, no permitía que nadie les hiciera daño.

Luego de mirar fijamente a Vector entro a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para dejar pasar a los demás, las chicas ya estaban ahí, todas estaban vestidas con camisetas de verano y shorts, ya que debajo llevaban un traje de baño. Los chicos pudieron controlarse y no entraron en un "trance" al verlas, por suerte tampoco hubo ningún sangrado nasal…

*Clac* Shadow, al entrar último, cerró la puerta y camino por un pasillo hasta llegar al salón, un salón grande con 2 sillones para cuatro personas y 3 pequeños individuales, los sillones rodeaban una mesa baja de vidrio en la cual habían varios papeles encima y lo que parecían ser pedazos de tela.

*SPLASH* y *Click* fueron los dos ruidos que escucho Shadow…. Además de las risas de sus compañeros….Entonces calló en la cuenta que Harriet le había lanzado una tarta de crema y le había sacado una foto. Shadow, olvidando el consejo de Tikal, se limpió la crema y en vez de tirarla al suelo se la lanzó a Harriet, ésta por reflejo se protegió con sus brazos y logró no mancharse

-¡Fallaste!- le dijo sacándole la lengua y uniéndose a las risas de sus compañeros… al igual que Shadow. Harriet le tendió una toalla y cuando terminó se fue al salón.

-Venganza pastelera, ¡hecha!- decía Harriet al tiempo que escribía algo en una libreta.

-¿Escribes en ese cuaderno las venganzas hechas a Shadow?- le pregunto Sonic con cierta diversión

-¡Pues si! No le voy a hacer la misma broma ¡DOS VECES! ¡Si no se me acabaría mi reputación! –Le dijo Harriet haciendo reír a todos- ¡Bueno! Es hora de ver lo del baile de fin de a o, ¿tenéis algún tema en mente?

-Podría ser un color-sugirió Jet

-No es muy común-se interpuso la murciélago- debería ser un tema más original…

-¿Qué tal la música? –dijo Sonic- o podría ser una forma… ya saben, círculos, corazones, y otros.

-No es mala la idea, pero ¿y si mezclas dos temas?- propuso Amy- podría ser verde y corazones.

-¿Qué tal si elijes "elegante" y otro? – le propuso Silver a la organizadora

-Mmmm… no es mala tu idea Silver-dijo pensativa-¿pero que sería el "otro"?

-¿Mariposas? ¿Corazones? ¿Círculos? ¿Un color?- sugirió Tikal

-Los diseños hay que olvidarnos, recuerden que también hay chicos que van…. ¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Harriet- Cream! ¿Te podrías comunicar con tu madre y poner el altavoz, por favor?

Cream asintió y marco el número, dejo su celular en la mesa y puso el altavoz – _¿Allo?-_ se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-¡Hola, señorita Vanilla!- dijeron todos a la vez

_-¡Hola, chicos! ¿A qué se debe esta llamada colectiva?_

-Me preguntaba si en sus clases de arte podríamos hacer unas máscaras, como las que hay en Venecia-dijo Harriet- me gustaría que el baile fuera un "baile enmascarado" pero todos tendrían que tener una.

_-Mmmm… Si, _¿_por qué no? ¡Me gusta la idea! Encárgate de la decoración, Harriet, ¡yo me encargo de que todos los alumnos tengan sus máscaras!_

-¡Gracias! ¡Hasta el lunes!- corto Harriet

-¡Que buen tema!- dijeron las hermanas Rose a la vez

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellas, el tema es original-concordó Blaze al tiempo que los demás sonreían para mostrar que opinaban igual.

-Bien! El tema ya lo tenemos ahora encarguémonos de la decoración.

Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando de la decoración, hicieron varios bocetos, discutieron sobre los colores, eligieron la música, las instalaciones, hablaron de la comida y sin darse cuenta la hora de almuerzo llegó. Como lo supieron? El estómago de Knuckles gruñó.

-perdón, pero no tome mi desayuno…

-Deberíamos comer algo antes de seguir- comento Sonic- yo también tengo hambre…

-La comida debería llegar en diez minuto, ¡esperad un poco! –les reprimió Harriet

-La Tortuga nos quiere matar de hambre…-dijo Shadow haciéndola enfurecer

-Emo, sería una lástima que esta foto- mostrándole la foto tomada hace ya dos horas- circulara por toda la secundaria y después por todo internet.

-Yo que tu no lo haría, tortuga- le respondió el azabache - ¡si no le diré a todos que eres la organizadora solo para poder ir sola al baile porque nadie te quiere acompañar!

-Si lo haces….

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me piensas hacer?- le corto Shadow

-Te va a amarrar las manos y las piernas y después te va a torturar con cosquillas hasta que no puedas respirar de tanto reír, después te dará para comer las cosas que menos te gustan y mientras tú comes esos platos ella comerá delante de ti las cosas más ricas del mundo para que babees. Luego te dará agua con sal para que tu sed nunca acabe y te dará limón solo para que tus labios se partan por tanta acidez.-dijo una voz desconocida para la mayoría

-Veo que aprendiste la lección, Henry- respondió Harriet sonriendo

-Tu qué crees?- Dijo un erizo celeste de ojos negros de unos 18 años vestido con un jean y una camisa blanca , al tiempo que entraba al salón de la casa- Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal os ha tratado mi hermana?

-¡Bien! excepto a Shadow… -contesto Espio- Es el nuevo juguete de tu querida hermana

-Espero que no sea tan dura -dijo el erizo celeste, se dio cuenta que había tres personas que no conocía- ¡veo que el grupo se extendió! Encantado me llamo Henry Moonlight, soy el hermano de Harriet.

-¡Un gusto! Yo soy Silver y estos son mis hermanos, Sonic y Shadow- dijo señalándolos, Sonic le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras que Shadow solo le dio un saludo con la cabeza.

-Así que tú eres el maltratado… no me sorprende, eres tan Emo como Yoel- dijo sonriendo el celeste, al tiempo que miraba a su hermana la cual le guiño un ojo.

-Por última vez: ¡YO NO SOY EMO!- dijo otra figura que apareció en el salón, se trataba de otro erizo, uno negro de ojos violetas de alrededor 19 años vestido de negro.

-Si Yoel, tu eres tan normal como yo soy tan estudiosa- le dijo Harriet en el tono de broma- Chicos les presento a Yoel, nuestro hermano mayor, Yoel delante de tuyo tienes a Silver, Sonic y a Shadow.

-Un gusto, espero que sobrevivan a las venganzas de la pequeña Luz de Luna- dijo serio el mayor de todos

-¿Por qué Harriet no tiene el mismo apellido que ustedes dos? –pregunto Silver

-Porque la adoptamos y solo puede cambiar su apellido a los 18 años- le contestó Yoel

-Pero es la consideramos nuestra hermana de sangre, por eso la llamamos "Pequeña Luz de Luna". Es como una Moonlight y es la más pequeña- agregó Henry- ¡Bueno! ¡Tenía entendido que tenían hambre! ¡Traje pizzas para todos!

-¡Gracias!- dijeron todos al tiempo que se levantaban para dirigirse a la cocina… Solo que Shadow no pudo despegar sus pies del suelo

-¿¡Pero qué dem-?! ¡HARRIET!- grito el de vetas rojas

-Venganza de inmovilización… ¡hecha!-decía la eriza al tiempo que se escapaba del salón- ¡gracias Claudia!- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¡De nada! Para lo que sea,¡ pide mi ayuda!- le contesto riendo

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-dijo el pobre de Shadow, de repente se escuchó como Yoel chasqueaba los dedos y Shadow sintió que se liberó- Como?... Gracias.

-Suerte con las siguientes- le respondió el mayor de los Moonlight

-¡Hey! ¡Claudia! ¡Amy!-las aludidas miraron a quien las llamo: Henry- hay helado de postre- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡HELADOOOO! –Gritaron las hermanas

-Yo no comeré mucho, tengo que mantener mi línea para el baile- dijo Rouge mientras que Wave rodaba los ojos

Todos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, pero Shadow se levantó de su silla apenas la había tocado

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Me picaaaaa! ¡Harrieeeeet, meee las vaaas aaa pagaaar!-dijo la victima saliendo a buscar su traje de baño para cambiarse

-El baño es la segunda puerta a la izquierda!- le grito la eriza- Polvos pica-pica, son muy útiles!- les dijo a los demás que se partían

de la risa.

-Venganza cosquillosa 1, realizada!- dijo Henry que ya conocía esas venganzas …

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Y desde ese día aprendí a dejar con llave mi habitación-concluyo el mayor de los Moonlight haciendo reír a todos los presentes. Llevaban 30 minutos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y ya les dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Había que admitir que en casa de Harriet era como ir a un espectáculo de algún cómico ¡hasta Shadow reía de las historias contadas por los dueños de casa!

-Solo a Harriet se le ocurre sacar todas las cosas de los cajones y dejar el caos total- dijo con un suspiro Yoel-me llevo dos semanas ordenar todo.

-Fue la mayor obra de arte de la Pequeña Luz de Luna

-Sin tu ayuda Henry, no la hubiera podido llevar a cabo

-¡¿ Tú le ayudaste?!-exclamo el de los ojos morados

-Te recuerdo que ese día me dejaste haciendo TODAS las tareas domésticas, me trataste como un esclavo! Tenía que vengarme-se defendió su hermano.

-Veo que Harriet es así de vengativa por vuestra culpa- observo Blaze dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Yo creo que es su forma de sobrevivir, con alguien como Yoel en casa uno tiene que encontrar una forma de divertirse- intervino Tikal haciendo reír a todos menos al nombrado

-Veo que pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermana te está influyendo, Tikal- respondió en defensa

-Harriet es un peligro de para la sociedad cuando reclama su venganza- dijo Wave

-¡Hey! Yo no soy un peligro… solo un arma mortal si me cargas con las municiones adecuadas

Con comentarios del mismo tipo durante toda la comida, como no reír?

-Heeee… Claudia, ¿cuantos potes de helado llevas?- pregunto Silver

-Como seis… creo. ¿Por qué?

-Si comes dos más, superas tu record- le dijo Jet con una leve sonrisa

-Mejor evitarlo, lo que paso la última vez fue un desastre- comento un tanto preocupado el echidna

-¿Cómo es posibles que comas tanto y no engordes?-pregunto un curioso erizo azul- He visto cuanto comes en el comedor de la secundaria y…

-Es una de las ventajas de las Rose- le respondió Rouge- comen y comen y no sube ni un solo gramo.

Amy y Claudia sonrieron orgullosas ante tal comentario.

-Recuerdo cuando Accorn me reto a comer dos kilos de fideos… fue el peor día de su vida, le dio una indigestión y subió 3 kilos… además tuvo que venir disfrazada de rana-recordó la mayor, Amy. Ante tal recuerdo la risa duro 5 minutos.

-Bueno! Lo siento, chicos pero con Yoel nos tenemos que ir a trabajar. Tened cuidado con le pequeña Luz de Luna.

-Pe-pe-pero… ¿y su promesa? –dijo Harriet con un puchero algo infantil

-Eh? ¡Ha! Si, esa. Quieres que la haga ahora?- Le pregunto indiferente Yoel.

-¡Siiiiiii! Please!

-Está bien…-le respondió con un suspiro- Tikal, lo siento pero esto te enseñara a no meterte conmigo- decía al mismo tiempo que

agarraba a la echidna de la cintura y la cargaba en su hombro.

-¡Yoel bájame ahora mismo! – Le reclamaba la joven "victima" mientras que le pegaba en la espalda en un intento de que la bajara- ¡Ayúdenme!

Sus amigos escucharon su "SOS" pero no estaban en condiciones de poder ayudarle, ya que apenas podían controlar su risa.

-Henry, necesito tu ayuda: ábreme las puertas por favor. –Le grito a su hermano mayor para hacerse oír entre las carcajadas.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Espérame! No me quiero perder esto- dijo en respuesta mientras que se dirigía a ayudarlo

-¡Ni yo! Vengan, se van a divertir con esto- les propuso Harriet a los demás.

Henry se adelantó y fue abriendo las puertas, detrás iban Tikal quien trataba de soltarse de Yoel, quien avanzaba como podía sin soltar a esta. La marcha era cerrada por el grupo de amigos los cuales apenas podían avanzar por la risa.

-¡Yoel Moonlight! ¡Ni te atrevas hacer lo que piensas!-le grito la pobre echidna al ver que salieron al patio trasero-¡Te juro que….!

**SPLASH!**

Yoel la había tirado a la piscina antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, unos segundos después la cabeza de esta surgió del agua.

-Tienes razón Tikal- le dijo Yoel- en esta casa hay que encontrar una forma de divertirse ¡Y qué mejor que con los invitados!

Y no pudiendo más, empezó a reír al igual que los demás que estaban detrás de él, algunos estaban en el suelo, otros llorando ¿Por qué? ¡Estaban que estallaban de la risa! Blaze, que ya pudo controlar su risa, se acercó un poco a el oji-purpura y le comento: -A veces podéis ser muy infan-.. ¡Haaaa!.

El segundo **SPLASH **fue obra de Henry quien agarro a la gata antes de que terminara.

-¿Tienes frio, Burning?- le pregunto entre risas el culpable, usando un molesto apodo.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir- dijo Yoel al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta de la casa- pero antes…

**Doble SPLASH…**

Había empujado a Wave y a Jet, el patio trasero de la casa n°7 parecía fabrica de risas.  
Los siguientes fueron Charmy y Tails que fueron empujados por Henry. Pero las hermanas Rose, ya acostumbradas a estas bromas, se dirigieron a este y lo empujaron, lamentablemente el erizo tenia reflejos… se agarró a lo más cerca que tenía: Claudia y Amy.

**SPLASH!….** Otra vez (¿Me repito? xD )

¿Qué hacían los demás? ¡REIR! Pero Shadow tuvo una idea, una idea vengativa… Antes de que la eriza entendiera que sucedía, fue agarrado como Tikal….**SPLASH!** Y Harriet tuvo el mismo final que Blaze y los demás presentes de la piscina.

Shadow reía, reía como nunca lo había hecho ¡Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca! Pero fue empujado por Vector…quien fue empujado por Knuckles y que termino al agua por culpa de Rouge… y Rouge fue la cuarta víctima de Yoel.

-¡El culpable debe pagar!- exclamo la golondrina.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Tikal, Jet y la murciélago

-¡Como si pudieran!- exclamo el erizo aclamado culpable

-¡Henry, ahora!- ordeno Harriet a su hermano celeste

Y de un movimiento de mano, Yoel fue empujado por una brisa. **SPLASH! **EL nuevo integrante de la piscina fue acogido por gritos de alegría. Los que seguían secos no podían más, le dolía el estómago y la mandíbula de tanto reír. Pero para Espio no le duro mucho más, fue elevado por los aires por un aura verde-agua hasta quedar flotando arriba de la piscina en la cual los ya "nadadores voluntarios" habían hacho un circulo… otro **SPLASH**

-¡Bien hecho, Silver!- Le felicito Sonic mientras reía junto a su hermano- Pero… ¡yo seré el único sobreviviente!

Y el **SPLASH** de Silver fue el último del día…

_45 minutos después…_

Después de secarse, de cambiarse de ropa y de volver a "caer" en la piscina para algunos, decidieron ir a dar un paseo a la ciudad matando así dos pájaros de un tiro: visitaban la ciudad con los hermanos y compraban los materiales necesarios para el baile de fin de año.

Continuara...

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Si, ya se que es largo...

Amy Rose FanGirl: Si, se inspiró XD bay :3


	12. Chapter 12

Amy Rose FanGirl: Hola a todos :D aquí está el capítulo :3

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Al finnnn! creí que nunca lo acabarías!

Amy Rose FanGirl: Comió mucho azúcar hoy :D

-Hey, chicos.-Dijo Amy, volteando a ver a los tres erizos.-¿Conocéis la ciudad?-

Los tres cruzaron sus miradas.

-La verdad es que no.-Respondió Sonic.

-Entonces, ¿que tal si os enseñamos la ciudad?-Dijo Claudia.

-Si, no estaría mal.-Respondió Shadow.

-Es una buena idea.-Dijo Silver.

-¡Ya tengo ganas!-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Pues vamos!-Dijo Rouge. Todos fueron saliendo, asta que en la casa solo quedaron Harriet y Claudia.

-No me digas que vas a aprovechar para vengarte.-Dijo la menor Rose.

-Exactamente.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.-Por cierto, gran idea la tuya.-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Claudia tragó saliva y asintió levemente. Luego salió de la casa rápidamente y se puso justo detrás de Shadow. Estaba algo preocupada por el erizo.

-Bueno, ¿donde vamos primero?-Dijo Rouge.

-¿Que tal al parque?-dijo Cream.

-¡Gran idea!-Respondió Silver.-¡Me encantan los parques!

-Pues vamos para haya.-Confirmó Blaze.

Mientras caminaban hacia el parque, Harriet iba algo más alejada, con la misma sonrisa de antes, estaba pensativa.

-Tengo una idea...-Dijo sonriente, enseñando los colmillos.

Llegaron al parque.

Enseguida se montaron en todos lados, a pesar de su edad, jugaban como niños. Entonces Shadow, para impresionar a Tikal, se subió en un columpio que tenía 4 asientos que se movían.

-¡Mira Tikal, mantengo el equilibrio muy bien!-Dijo chulo.

-¡Ten cuidado Shadow!-

En esto Harriet se acercó a él, y pisó fuertemente uno de los asientos, haciendo que el columpio se desviara y Shadow cayera en redondo hacia abajo.

-Feliz aterrizaje.-Se burló. Shadow se levantó y corrió detrás de ella.

-¡VUELVE MALDITA!-Gritó. Harriet corría mientras se reía.

-¡Espera, Shadow!-Intentó tranquilizarle Tikal. La joven Rose tomó iniciativa, y se puso delante de Shadow, impidiéndole el paso.

-Shadow, ¿no eres un poco mayorcito para hacer este tipo de cosas?

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo mirando a otro lado.

-No eres un niño pequeño para intentar pegar al que se burla.

-No entiendo...

-Cuando niños se burlan de otros, estos salen detrás con la intención de pegarles y demás. La cuestión es QUE NO ERES UN NIÑO.

-¿Y tu que eres? ¿mi mamá?

-¿Y tu que eres? ¿un pordiosero?-Dijo cortante. Shadow abrió los ojos de par en par, resopló y miró a otro lado.

-Mocosa irritante...-Susurró. Claudia lo oyó, le dio la espalda, y unos segundos después se fue corriendo.

-Oh, vaya...-Dijo Amy, acercándose asta Shadow.-¡Espera Clau!-Corrió detrás de ella.

-Bien hecho, Shadow.-Dijo Sonic, pasando a su lado.

-Lo has hecho divino.-Prosiguió Silver. Entonces se acercó Tikal.

-Ella solo lo hacía para que no se rieran de ti.

-¿Quien se iba a reír de mi?-Dijo desinteresado. Tikal señaló a una panda de rebeldes que había allí. Resultó que esos se reían de todo el mundo, y no los dejaban en paz asta que el/ella cumpliera 18.

-mmm...-Dijo algo arrepentido.

-No me esperaba esto de ti...-Corrió detrás de los demás.

Shadow suspiró.

Entonces se le acercaron Scourge y Mephiles.

-Hey colega, ¿como va eso?-Dijo Scourge.

-¿Que queréis?

-Mira tronco.-Siguió Mephiles.-Tienes madera para entrar en nuestro grupo, que me dices, ¿te vienes?

-¿Que os hace pensar que...?

-Simple.-Le cortó Scourge.-Nunca nos hemos metido con esa niñita de kinder porque es demasiado...¿como el dicen el la clase, Meph?

-¿Buena? ¿pequeña?

-Emmm...si, eso.-Sonrió.-En fin, ¿te unes?

-...-Shadow miró hacia delante, y vio a Tikal parada, como si le estuviese esperando.-...No.-Respondió finalmente, antes de ir con Tikal.

-¿Ese tío nos ha rechazado?-Dijo Mephiles.

-No sabe quienes somos...-Siguió Scourge.

-Nos la va a pagar...-Dijo finalmente.

Shadow corrió hacia Tikal

-¿Me esperabas?-Dijo Shadow, cuando estaba con Tikal. Ella asintió, y los dos corrieron con los demás, y buscaron a la pequeña Rose. Pero se dieron cuenta...

-¿Donde se metió Harriet?

Continuara...

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Te has dado cuenta que tu eres mas dialogo y yo soy mas texto? XD

Amy Rose FanGirl: En serio, no me gusta hablar de mi, pero algo tenía que poner nnU


End file.
